Mil y un cisnes de papel
by S.L. Shaoran Lover
Summary: Sakura sufre en una cama de hospital, pero Shaoran le cuenta de una leyenda que logra subirle los ánimos y las ganas de vivir. Sakura, como todos sus seres amados, desea que todo salga bien y que los dioses le cumpan su deseo.


_(Empezado a las 4:25am)_

**-Mil y un cisnes de papel-**

**Basado en el libro: "One thousand paper crane"- Yoshiko Ushida  **

**Por: Catalina Gtz.**

_-Tengo... tengo un tumor cerebral muy avanzado.- comentó una chica de ojos verdes acostada en una cama de hospital._

_-Los doctores dicen que ya no hay nada que hacer, que ya nada más queda esperar.- continuó viendo al suelo._

_-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Dime por favor que es mentira!- suplicó un chico de cabello marrón y ojos ámbar._

_-Shaoran... yo, más que nadie, deseo que esto sea mentira.- indicó dejando salir una lagrima cristalina de sus ojos._

_Un silencio invadió el lugar, al igual que la tristeza sus corazones. La chica por su parte no dejaba de sollozar, ni de pensar en las hermosas cosas, y sensaciones que había lidiado con, mientras el chico se sentía culpable y desolado. Al verla sufriendo su corazón lloraba... quería hacerla feliz, hasta el ultimo momento de su vida._

_-Sabes... mi papá un día me contó, que los grandes dioses tu pueden cumplir un deseo si tu a cambio les haces mil y un cisnes de papel. Este relato me lo contó de pequeño, dos días antes de que pasara a mejor vida.- comentó no quitando su mirada del suelo._

_-¿Tu crees que si yo hago mil y un cisnes me cumplan mejorar y ya no estar enferma?- preguntó con esperanza en su voz._

_-Si Sakura, estoy seguro que te lo cumplirán.- dijo sonriendo y tomando una de las pálidas manos de la chica._

_A los pocos minutos llego el papá de Sakura a la habitación y sonrió al ver a su hija y a su amigo entretenidos en tan linda actividad. Ambos le contaron el hecho de por que hacían con tanta felicidad y alegría los cisnes de papel y él, junto a Touya, se les unió en tan practica tarea._

_Pasaron los meses y la cantidad de cisnes como de ayudantes incrementaba día con día y esto ponía más feliz a la chica en cama. Siempre soñó con ver a todos sus seres queridos unidos en una noble causa. Sonrió y no se rindió, siguió haciendo cisnes de papel hasta que cayó dormida._

_Despertó en la madrugada y vio todo apagado. A su lado pudo ver a su padre y hermanos dormidos en sillón. En la puerta, recargada, a la señora Sonomi, también dormida. Y, su amiga, Tomoyo dormida tranquilamente en una silla con un cisne en manos._

_ Al tratar, Sakura, de mover su mano izquierda, sintió un peso. Volteo, y vio a su mejor amigo del mundo dormido en su mano, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. _

_Definitivamente ¿Qué más podía pedir? Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban con ella, apoyándola en todo momento para alcanzar su meta. Ya rebasaban los 600 cisnes de papel. Ya pronto pediría su deseo. Y ya pronto descansaría feliz._

_Una mañana normal, la chica anunciaba feliz que solo faltaban 100 cisnes más. Lo cual fue motivación para todos de seguir. _

_Pero nadie sabía que esa chica sufría de un dolor penetrante de cabeza. Que fingía una sonrisa para no preocupar a nadie, que hacia lo posible para no caer y perder el equilibro. Allí en esa cama blanca la chica lentamente cayó en un profundo sueño._

_Rato después, abrió débilmente los ojos para justo ver a TODOS sus seres queridos preocupados por ella. Sonrió, y cerró sus ojos para jamás volverlos a abrir._

_Pudo ver en un espejo de cristal, a toda su familia triste, llorando ríos, uno que otro serio, pero el más afectado era él... Shaoran, quién le abrazaba por él cuello, llorando y pidiendo a ruegos que no lo abandone, que regrese._

**_-Mil y un cisnes de papel-_**

_(Finalizado a las 4:55am)_

_N/a: Awwww les juro que voy a llorar TT-TT. Espero que mi fic les haya gustado, verán es que hoy no podía dormir y recordé ese libro de Yoshico y lo adapte a CCS pero más a mi estilo.  Espero que les haya gustado como a mi y espero que me dejen reviews para ver si esta desvelada valió la pena bye!!_


End file.
